ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Moonlit Path
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests de:Der mondbeschienene Pfad fr:Chemin au clair de lune Whisper of Flames Whisper of Frost Whisper of Gales Whisper of Storms Whisper of Tides Whisper of Tremors Always: Moon Bauble Whisper of the moon |title=Heir of the New Moon |repeatable=Yes, After JP midnight. |reward=The avatar Fenrir or Ancients' Key or Fenrir's Cape or Fenrir's Earring or Fenrir's Stone or Fenrir's Torque or ♪Fenrir companion or 15,000 Gil Under certain conditions: Dark Mana Orb |previous=Trial by Earth Trial by Fire Trial by Ice Trial by Lightning Trial by Water Trial by Wind |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Leepe-Hoppe (located on the roof) and answer his question affirmatively for a cutscene. **''If Leepe-Hoppe gives you the cutscene for Tuning In, zone and talk to him again to get the cutscene for this quest.'' *Defeat each of the six prime avatars and collect their whispers. Do not return to the original NPC who gave you the fork or you will lose the whisper. *Take all six whispers back to Leepe-Hoppe for another cutscene. You will lose your six whispers and receive a Moon Bauble. **You keep your Moon Bauble if Fenrir Prime defeats you, so you do not have to get all the whispers again if you lose. **'If you are repeating this quest, you do not need to have all 6 whispers to get a new Moon Bauble; simply talk to Leepe-Hoppe after JP midnight following your previous completion.' *Head to Inner Horutoto Ruins and go through the Three Mage Gate. **Have a Red Mage, White Mage, and Black Mage stand on the corresponding colored circles, or have someone who has the Portal Charm open it. **Alternately, if you have started the Windurst Waters quest, Toraimarai Turmoil, you may enter Toraimarai Canal from Windurst Walls. From the T-intersection at (H-7) on the second map, go west and take the steps down into the water. Then go north and then west putting you back on the first map. Go north then west (in the water) until the T-intersection at (H-7) on the first map. Now head south then up the steps at (G-8) and make your way toward the fountain. **Alternately if you don't have access to Toraimarai Turmoil, you can have someone that does use the Survival Guide warp. Have said person be on a job that can use Tractor such as Black Mage while using the sub job White Mage. Have the person that doesn't have access die at the Three Mage Gate and use the spell Tractor to get them passed the door and the spell Raise to revive them. *Take the Moon Bauble to Full Moon Fountain, enter the battlefield, and defeat Fenrir Prime to receive the Whisper of the moon. *Return to Leepe-Hoppe for a cutscene and your reward. Notes *To fight Fenrir again, simply talk to Leepe-Hoppe for another Moon Bauble after JP midnight following your previous completion of this quest; you do not need to fight the six avatars again. *The Dark Mana Orb is received as an additional award if you have attained Rank 10 in Windurst. It is used to obtain an additional cutscene tying together the Star Onion Brigade quests with the Windurst storyline, after also completing The Promise. *New reward mount, last in list. Image:ToraimaraiCanal1.png|Toraimarai Canal 1 Image:ToraimaraiCanal2.png|Toraimarai Canal 2 Image:InnerHorutotoRuins1.png|Inner Horutoto Ruins 1 Image:InnerHorutotoRuins2.png|Inner Horutoto Ruins 2 Image:InnerHorutotoRuins3.png|Inner Horutoto Ruins 3 Image:InnerHorutotoRuins4.png|Inner Horutoto Ruins 4 Strategies See the The Moonlit Path Strategies page. Videos See the Video page.